1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus provided with an automatic document feeder, and a control method and a program for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
On image forming apparatus such as multifunction peripherals, facsimile apparatus, and the like, an automatic document feeder (ADF) may be mounted in which, once reading is started, proper termination cannot be performed until all originals placed therein are discharged. In an ADF having this sort of configuration, if originals are added after reading is started, and a number larger than the maximum placeable number of originals are attempted to be read, paper jams, ADF malfunctions, and deterioration of image quality may occur. In order to solve these problems, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-104486 proposes a copying apparatus, including a CCD, a sensor that detects whether or not there is an original in an ADF, a counter that counts the number of originals that have been fed, and a sensor that detects the temperature near the CCD, in which the time to perform density calibration is determined. Accordingly, the copying apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-104486 reduces deterioration of the quality of read images when originals are successively fed.
However, with the above-described conventional technique, a sensor that detects the temperature near the CCD is necessary, and thus, the cost is increased by providing the sensor. Furthermore, in the case where the maximum placeable number is exceeded, complicated control is necessary to perform density calibration again while controlling jobs such as copying, facsimile transmission, or the like. That is to say, there are problems that the cost for components is increased and that the control is complicated, in the case where originals in a number larger than the maximum placeable number are processed while avoiding paper jams, ADF malfunctions, and deterioration of the image quality.